Hello Goodbye
by rahma12desti
Summary: Bagi Taehyung kisah cintanya jauh lebih romantis dari Euntak dan Kim Shin. Ia memang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Bogum, namun ia juga mengucapkan selamat datang pada penghuni baru relung hatinya. Jeon Jungkook./KookV/ BTS- RnR juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Goodbye**

Main Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Bogum, Kim Namjoon, etc

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, School life, Hurt

-Chapter 1-

"Bogum-ah", mendengar namanya sontak dipanggil membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda bernametag Kim Namjoon tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

Begitu jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Namjoon memutar bola matanya jengah. Dilihatnya Bogum tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku berlabel Biologi di tangannya. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan para siswi juniornya yang sibuk menatap kagum kearahnya.

"Oh ayolah Park Bogum! Disaat surga ada di depan matamu, kau malah memilih kumpulan kertas itu?!"

Bogum menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian melirik sekilas ke sekumpulan gadis di depannya.

'Pantas saja.. Dasar Kim-Pervert-Namjoon!',gerutunya dalam hati. Pantas saja Namjoon mengatakan surga. Gadis-gadis itu sengaja tak mengancingkan bagian atas seragam mereka sehingga mempertontonkan 'harta' mereka.

Kali ini justru Bogum yang memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda bermarga Park itu menutup bukunya lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnyaduduk di tepian jendela lorong sekolah.

"Kalian anak baru?", tanya Bogum pada kumpulan gadis itu. Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menanyakan apakah senior tampan ini tengah berbicara pada mereka atau tidak.

"Ya kalian. Apa kalian siswi baru?", sambung Bogum, kemudian salah satu gadis itu menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ne Sunbaenim"

"Apa kalian melewatkan acara penyambutan siswa baru?", Bogum kembali bertanya dan dibalas tatapan terkejut gadis-gadis itu seolah tengah mengatakan 'Bagaimana sunbae tampan ini tahu?'.

"Sepertinya iya, Bogum-ah. Mereka bahkan tidak mengenalmu.. Ckckck", decak Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bogum menghela nafas pelan sebelum berujar dingin.

"Rapikan seragam kalian jika tak ingin mendapat detensi dariku"

Kalimat Bogum itu sudah cukup membuat kumpulan siswi itu mengerti siapa ia sebenarnya. Bogum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu. Sementara Namjoon menyempatkan untuk melambaikan tangannya sebelum mengikuti jejak Bogum.

Sepanjang kaki Bogum menapaki lorong sekolah mereka, ia dihadiahi tatapan kagum para siswi. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon. Jika ia hanya diam, lain halnya dengan Namjoon yang sibuk tebar pesona.

Tiba-tiba Bogum menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 ** _'One new message received_**

 ** _from: Taehyungie baby_**

 ** _subject: Sekolah_**

 ** _'Hyungie, kau dimana?'_**

Bogum menaikkan sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum. Cepat-cepat jemarinya mengetik pesan balasan untuk kekasihnya itu. Tungkainya bergerak menyusul Namjoon, menepuk pundak pemuda Kim itu.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau menemui Taehyung dulu"

Usai mengatakan itu, Bogum berlari pelan meninggalkan Namjoon yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau berubah Bogum-ah. Kuharap kau tak sakit lagi."

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan tungkainya menjelajahi sekolah barunya. Pemuda pemilik mata indah ini berjalan sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Tak seperti siswa lain yang tampak berkerumun entah membicarakan apa. Dengan ponsel di tangannya, pemuda bermarga Kim ini terus melangkah. Hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti pada halaman belakang sekolah. Dinding beton membatasi tempat ini dengan jalan raya yang sempat Taehyung lewati pagi tadi.

Dengan berlatarkan rumput hijau juga beberapa pohon tua, tempat ini Taehyung dapuk sebagai tempat favoritnya. Ditambah suasana sepi dan semilir angin yang berhembus membuat pemuda manis ini tak sanggup menahan senyumannya.

"Haaa.. Aku suka tempat ini.."

Brugh

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat ini hingga obsidiannya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah ransel hitam tergeletak kemudian sepasang tangan kekar dilanjutkan dengan kepala bersurai hitam menyembul dari balik dinding. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk seseorang itu untuk masuk ke wilayah sekolah.

Hap

Hanya dalam sekali lompatan, pemuda berpenampilan acak tersebut sudah melenggang dengan santainya mengambil ransel yang telah ia lempar sebelumnya. Begitu pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tersentak kaget melihat kehadiran Taehyung yang terpaku melihatnya.

Bak waktu terhenti, suara semilir angin menemani dua anak adam yang tengah bertatap muka ini saling menyelami obsidian indah mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, benang merah bernama takdir telah mengikat mereka.

.

.

Bogum mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya mendapati sang kekasih tengah menikmati semilir angin dengan mata terpejam. Dengan tanpa suara, Bogum mendekati Taehyung yang duduk dengan santainya di salah satu kursi kayu.

Hap

Kedua telapak tangan besar Bogum menutupi mata Taehyung, membuat pemuda bermahkota coklat tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Siapa aku?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Dengan suara baritone-nya yang amat sering Taehyung dengar itu Bogum pikir dia bisa menipunya? Yang benar saja.

"Bogum hyung.. Suaramu itu terlalu jelas..", ucapan Taehyung membuat Bogum tertawa. Pemuda tinggi itu segera menarik tangannya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat kosong di sisi Taehyung.

"Mianhaeyo baby.. Mau tur spesial keliling Seungri High School bersama ketua OSIS-nya?", tanya Bogum sembari membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah tengah melayani seorang putri. Taehyung terkikik pelan sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Bogum.

"Tentu saja, tak ada yang ingin melewatkan tur spesial ini..", gurau Taehyung mengundang tawa gemas Bogum.

Bogum menarik tangan Taehyung, membuat pemuda Kim itu terhuyung menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Aaaa.. Imutnya kekasihku.."

Bogum memeluk Taehyung erat sambil menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun tak lama kemudian, pemuda tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih menangkup wajah manis Taehyung. Dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, kedua belah bibir mereka telah bertemu. Bogum melumat bibir Taehyung untuk menyesap rasa manis favoritnya setiap kali mereka berciuman. Namun tak lama kemudian pemuda tinggi itu mengerang kesal saat Taehyung memutuskan ciuman mereka sepihak ketika bel sekolah telah berdering.

Melihat kekasihnya tampak cemberut, Taehyung pun segera mengecup kilat bib ir Bogum.

"Tidak usah cemberut, hyung.. Aku ke kelas dulu ya..", ujar Taehyung sambil menepuk pelan pipi Bogum.

"Ayo kuantar saja..", tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya.

Sepanjang langkah mereka menuju kelasnya, Taehyung hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena dihadiahi tatapan terkejut orang-orang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Park Bogum yang terkenal dingin dan cuek pada siapapun kini tengah menggandeng mesra seorang siswa baru berwajah manis. Taehyung baru bisa menghela nafas lega saat mereka telah sampai di depan kelasnya. Namun sepertinya Taehyung salah. Karena pemuda tinggi itu dengan percaya dirinya mencium keningnya di depan banyak orang.

Bogum tertawa pelan melihat kekasihnya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mata indahnya.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, baby Tae.."

1

2

3

"YAK PARK BOGUM!"

.

.

"Puas bermain dengan kekasihmu, Bogum-nim?", suara baritone yang sarat akan sarkasme itu membuat Bogum mengerang kesal. Baru saja ia membuka pintu ruang osis, ia harus dihadapkan dengan kehadiran pemuda di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon Jungkook-ssi?", Bogum bertanya dengan nada datar dibalas kekehan Jungkook.

"Masih seperti dulu heh.. Tapi ketika bersama si manis itu kau tampak berbeda..", ujar Jungkook sambil merangkul pundak Bogum namun langsung ditepis oleh pemuda tinggi itu.

"Apa maumu hah?"

"Aku? Aku ingin Taehyung.. Kekasihmu.."

Bogum memejamkan matanya sembari mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Ia benci saat Taehyung harus ikut dalam masalahnya. Apalagi dengan Jungkook yang terkenal selalu mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Tidak", jawab Bogum singkat. Dan Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan sambil melenggang keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu , mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat yang sukses membuat Bogum benar-benar terkejut.

"Bersiaplah karena aku akan merebutnya, Bogum-ah.."

.

.

End or TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Goodbye ( Chapter 2)

Main Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Bogum, Irene Bae, Kim Namjoon , etc

Length: Chaptered

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, HighSchool|AU, hurt

…Chapter 2…

Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Taehyung hidupnya yang damai akan jadi berantakan. Hidupnya yang mulanya sebagai siswa SMU biasa saja dengan kekasih tampan bernama Park Bogum sebagai bonusnya harus terganggu berkat kehadiran Jeon Jungkook. Si siswa berandal yang sialnya-sangat tampan.

Taehyung meringis dalam hati kala mendapati dirinya berada tepat di antara Bogum dan Jungkook, seolah dirinya adalah Cha Eunsang diantara Kim Tan dan Choi Youngdo dalam serial The Heirs.

Setelah berperang dengan segala kekalutannya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Dengan tekad bulat, ia pun mulai melangkah. Namun belum genap langkahnya menjadi 2, sebuah suara baritone menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana manis? Urusan kita belum selesai"

Tanpa perlu disebutkan, semua orang pasti tahu pemilik suara itu- Jeon Jungkook. Inginnya Taehyung menunduk saja dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun itu semua hanya keinginannya saja, karena pada kenyataannya tak terjadi. Taehyung justru membalikkan tubuhnya, dan entah dengan kekuatan darimana, Taehyung meninggikan suaranya membentak senior preman paling disegani di sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak manis, aku tampan!"

Jungkook dan Bogum menggigit bibir mereka menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tampan? Dengan bulu mata lentik, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, dan pipi chubby serta obsidian coklat yang indah itu Taehyung menyatakan dirinya tampan? Yang benar saja.

" _What? Tampan? No, Sweetheart. You're absolutely beauty like a goddess_ "

Taehyung tidak bisa tidak merona mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Sementara Bogum hanya terdiam. Melihat reaksi Taehyung mendengar gombalan Jungkook entah kenapa membuat Bogum merasa takut. Bayangan Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama menyelimuti benaknya. Bogum takut kehilangan Taehyung.

Karena ia tak pernah menang dari Jungkook.

Takkan pernah.

.

.

 **"Bogum-ah, Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku mencintai orang lain"**

 **Kalimat penolakan itu meluncur dari bibir Irene Bae, gadis cantik yang ditembak oleh Bogum. Gadis cantik yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di Seungri High School.**

 **Bogum hanya diam terpaku. Rasa sakit juga sesak menyentil relung hatinya. Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya kembali, barulah Bogum membuka suara.**

 **"Siapa?"**

 **"Jeon Jungkook"**

 **Bogum tersentak. Jeon Jungkook? Saudara tirinya? Bogum mengepalkan jemarinya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kenapa harus Jungkook? Setelah perhatian kedua orangtuanya, Jungkook juga mengambil Irene?**

 ** _'Brengsek kau Jeon Jungkook!'_** **, umpat Bogum dalam hati. Dengan cepat Bogum membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Irene yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.**

 **"Mianhae, Bogum-ah.. Jungkook-ah..", lirih gadis pemilik mata indah itu.**

.

.

 **Bogum berjalan cepat menuju Jungkook yang duduk dengan santainya di atap sekolah dengan sepuntung rokok terselip di celah bibirnya.**

 **"Oh, Bogum-ah.. Aku punya berita bagus.. Aku akan ikut turnamen Basket se-Korea Selatan lusa─ Bogum-ah?", kening Jungkook mengernyit bingung melihat Bogum yang tampak marah. Belum sempat ia bertanya, pemuda tinggi itu telah melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada rahang Jungkook hingga pemuda pemilik marga Jeon itu terjerembab ke lantai.**

 **"YAK! Ada apa denganmu, Park Bogum?!", teriak Jungkook kesal sambil mengusap cairan merah di sudut bibirnya.**

 **Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Bogum kembali melayangkan pukulan kearah Jungkook. Jungkook? Pemuda itu tentu saja melawan meskipun tak terlalu kuat karena ia yakin Bogum sedang ada masalah.**

 **Namun Jungkook salah besar.**

 **Karena pada akhirnya teriakan kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya saat Bogum menginjak kaki kanannya dengan amat kuat hingga tulang kaki Jungkook bergeser dari tempatnya. Wajah Jungkook memerah dengan onyx-nya yang berkaca-kaca. Mata pemuda tampan itu menatap Bogum yang tampak ketakutan, terbukti dari gerakannya yang berjalan mundur menjauhi Jungkook yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai.**

 **Langit kelabu menjadi saksi jatuhnya airmata Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun sejak orangtua kandungnya meninggal di usianya yang baru menginjak 7 tahun. Menjadi saksi putusnya ikatan saudara juga persahabatan antara Jungkook dan Bogum.**

.

.

Jungkook berbaring di tengah lapangan basket sekolahnya memandangi gumpalan awan putih yang berlatarkan lautan langit biru. Kegiatan ini menjadi kegiatan favoritnya sejak ia didiagnosa tidak bisa bermain basket lagi. Tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Jungkook segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil mengusap sudut matanya.

Pandangan Jungkook beralih pada sepasang kakinya yang berbalut celana abu-abu khas seragam sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola oranye menggelinding menyentuh kaki Jungkook. Dilihatnya pemuda manis yang menarik perhatiannya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"M-maaf sunbaenim.. Aku disuruh Kang Seongsaenim berlatih bermain basket disini.."

Jungkook terkekeh melihat kegugupan Taehyung. Ia lalu berdiri sambil membersihkan debu di celana-nya, meraih bola basket tadi dengan tangan kanannya kemudian berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Kau bisa main basket?", tanya Jungkook ketika jarak antara mereka menipis.

"Y-ya, pelatih memintaku ikut turnamen basket bulan depan.. Aku harus mulai berlatih dari sekarang.."

 _'Turnamen ya.._ '─hati kecil Jungkook berbicara. Gurat sedih tampak jelas di wajahnya membuat Taehyung sedikit heran, namun pemuda Jeon itu cepat-cepat mengubah kembali ekspresinya.

"Mau berlatih bersamaku? Yang mendapat 10 poin pertama yang menang, dan yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan pemenang─ bagaimana?", tawar Jungkook dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Taehyung. Senyuman manis yang membuat Jungkook terpana.

" _Call_.. Sunbae jangan curang ya.."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa, melupakan insiden kecil mereka pagi tadi. Dan entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jungkook yang notabene-nya berniat menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Bogum.

15 menit telah berlalu. Jungkook berhasil memimpin dengan 9 poin sementara Taehyung hanya 7 poin. Hanya perlu satu poin lagi bagi Jungkook untuk memenangkan permainan. Hampir saja Jungkook berhasil menghasilkan poin lewat dunk-nya, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menjalari kaki kanannya, membuat pemuda tampan itu terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan.

 _Brugh_

" _Aarrghh"_

"Jungkook sunbae?!"

Segera Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook. Pemuda Kim itu tampak panik melihat Jungkook yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"Sunbae? Gwenchanhayo?"

 _'Dasar bodoh, jelas-jelas dia kesakitan',_ umpat Taehyung menyadari kebodohannya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat akibat terlalu khawatir. Bahkan matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Jemari lentik Taehyung terangkat untuk mengusap kening Jungkook yang basah oleh peluh.

"Sunbae, kau kenapa? Jangan buat aku takut.."

Jungkook menatap wajah cemas Taehyung sebelum jatuh terkulai dalam pelukan Taehyung dengan mata terpejam. Melihat hal itu, Taehyung pun berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook dengan memanggil nama seniornya itu berulang-ulang sambil menepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu.

"Sunbae?! Bangunlah! Jungkook sunbae"

"Sunbae!"

Dan pecahlah tangisan Taehyung. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu khawatir dengan seniornya yang kini terkulai dengan wajah pucat pasi dalam pelukannya.

Dengan jemari bergetar Taehyung mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mencari kontak Bogum.

"Ayolah angkat telfonnya, hyung..", berkali-kali Taehyung menggumamkan kalimat yang sama sebelum akhirnya suara Bogum terdengar.

 _'Ne Taehyungie? Ada apa, baby?'_

"BOGUM HYUNG! Tolong─ hiks.. Aku tidak tahu harus apa─ Dia kesakitan lalu─ lalu dia pingsan.. Aku takut hyung"

 _'Hei baby, tenanglah.. Bicara pelan-pelan..'_

"Jungkook sunbae─ hiks. Dia pingsan.. Tolong dia hyung"

Di seberang sana Bogum terdiam. Jadi Taehyung-nya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memohon bantuan demi Jungkook? Suara Taehyung yang terus memanggilnya masih terdengar jelas. Ia ingin membantu Taehyung, tapi saat mengingat Jungkook- hatinya menggelap.

Dengan raut datar dan tanpa aba-aba ia memutuskan sambungan mereka. Membuka casing ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar lalu mengeluarkan baterainya.

Dalam hatinya, ia tak berhenti merapalkan kata maaf juga nama Taehyung. Tanpa sadar, setetes cairan bening jatuh menuruni pipinya.

.

.

Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terlalu terkejut saat Bogum memutuskan telfon mereka begitu saja dua jam yang lalu. Ada masalah apa antara Bogum dan Jungkook?

Kini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit bersama Jungkook yang terbaring di brankar dengan infus tersambung di lengannya.

Saat Taehyung tak berhasil meminta bantuan Bogum, ia shock. Namun beruntunglah karena saat itu ponsel Jungkook berdering dan akhirnya mereka bisa sampai pada situasi sekarang.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang tengah terpejam namun tidak sepucat tadi. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap kearahnya dari ambang pintu.

"Kau temannya Jungkook?", suara lembut wanita itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari kegiatannya 'Mari memandangi wajah tampan Jungkook sunbae'.

"O─oh, anyyeonghaseyo.. Kim Taehyung imnida, junior Jungkook sunbae..", Taehyung sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya menyapa gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau yang menerima panggilanku di ponsel Jungkook tadi ya?", gadis itu mengambil tempat di sisi brankar Jungkook, sedikit mengusap rahang pemuda tampan itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Terima kasih ya, Taehyung-ssi.. Omong-omong, namaku Irene..", gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya namun hanya dibalas tatapan blank khas miliknya, mengundang tawa Irene.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan kekasih Jungkook. Dia hanya sahabatku.."

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat rona merah bersemu di pipi Taehyung.

"A─anieyo.. Aku sudah punya kekasih, Irene-ssi."

Irene segera menoleh kearah Taehyung, tertarik dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Siapa namanya? Sayang sekali, padahal Jungkook tertarik padamu.."

Irene meraih ponsel Jungkook di meja nakas lalu mengotak-atiknya tanpa peduli Jungkook akan marah nantinya.

Gadis itu bersorak pelan saat matanya menangkap objek yang ia cari.

"Lihat, si bodoh ini bahkan menyimpan foto-mu..", ujar Irene sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Jungkook yang menampilkan foto Taehyung kepada pemuda manis itu.

"Apa kau kekasih Bogum?"

Irene bertanya tanpa mengalihkan atensi-nya dari ponsel Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menatap Irene bingung. Darimana gadis ini tahu ia adalah kekasih Bogum.

"Kau beruntung sekali ya.. Bogum dan juga Jungkook.. Tapi sayang kau tidak mengetahui kisah mereka"

Irene tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang masih berkutat dengan kebingungannya.

"Mau aku beritahu ki─"

"Irene.."

Kalimat Irene terputus berkat Jungkook yang telah sadar dan kini tengah menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua, pulanglah.. Dan kau Tae─", Jungkook menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat.

"─Hubungi Bogum untuk menjemputmu.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook pun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Taehyung, meninggalkan pemuda itu terjebak dalam pikirannya.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Goodbye (Chapter 3- END)**

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Matahari mulai kembali menuju peraduannya. Jalanan cukup sepi namun Taehyung memilih berjalan kaki. Taehyung memilih tidak mengikuti anjuran- perintah- Jungkook untuk meminta Bogum menjemputnya. Ayolah, Taehyung itu terlahir menjadi laki-laki bukan? Kenapa ia harus takut pulang dengan berjalan kaki? Lagipula saat ini ia enggan bertemu Bogum.

Sesekali Taehyung mengumpati suhu dingin bulan januari di sela langkah kakinya sambil menendangi kerikil yang ia temukan.

Mengumpat, menendangi kerikil, semua itu tak luput dari pandangan dua orang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti Taehyung. Satu pemuda berpakaian khas musim dingin berada di beberapa langkah di belakang Taehyung sementara pemuda lainnya yang berpakaian khas rumah sakit dan hanya dilapisi Long Coat hitam berada di sisi jalan yang berbeda sambil memandangi Taehyung dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Namun senyuman itu hanya sementara. Tergantikan oleh senyuman sendu nan miris. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi ialah Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Karena di seberang sana tampak Bogum yang tertawa bahagia setelah mencuri ciuman di bibir Taehyung yang kini tengah sibuk merona.

Tak kuat menahan sesak di relung hatinya, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali ke rumah sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu, Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Menatap punggung berbalut coat hitam itu. Ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan pemilik punggung itu, namun pemikirannya harus buyar akibat Bogum yang tak berhenti memanggil namanya.

"−hyungie? Park Taehyung?!"

Cepat-cepat Taehyung menoleh.

"Ne?"

Bogum meraih jemari Taehyung dan menggenggamnya erat, membawanya menuju dadanya tempat dimana jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap mata Bogum saat suara sarat kelembutan itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Baby, kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu.", jawab Taehyung cepat.

Bogum pun tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Taehyung erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh ringkih kekasih manisnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku, ne?", bisik Bogum tepat di samping telinga Taehyung.

" _I love you so much.. I don't wanna life without you.."_

Suara Bogum terdengar begitu lemah, sedih, sekaligus takut membuat Taehyung tergerak untuk mengusap lembut punggung lebar pemuda itu.

Taehyung tahu pemuda tinggi itu takut. Karena ia pun juga. Ia takut tak bisa membuktikan kata-katanya tentang mencintai Bogum. Ia takut akan berpaling nantinya. Karena bahkan ketika Bogum menciumnya−

−Ia tak lagi merasakan apa-apa.

Dulu selalu terasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di hatinya kala mereka berciuman. Namun kali ini tidak lagi.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati lumatan lembut Bogum pada bibirnya sambil sesekali membalas.

 _But at least, he feels nothing._

.

.

 ** _Irene melangkahkan tungkainya cepat mengelilingi rumah sakit setelah mendapati Jungkook tidak berada di ruangannya. Tetesan darah di lantai menunkkan bahwa pemuda tampan itu melepas paksa jarum infus di lengannya. Ia khawatir sungguh. Ini semua salahnya. Kesalahannya yang membuat Jungkook harus kehilangan impiannya. Harusnya ia tidak membawa Jungkook dalam masalahnya dengan Bogum. Sungguh ia tak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya._**

 ** _Setelah puas berlari hingga seragamnya kini basah oleh peluh, akhirnya Irene berhasil menemukan Jungkook. Namun dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Jika berdiri di tepi atap gedung 20 lantai dan hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk jatuh ke bawah itu bisa dikatakan baik, maka kalian sudah gila. Tanpa memperdulikan kesehatan pita suaranya, gadis ini memekik kencang, entah di atas sana Jungkook mendengarnya atau tidak._**

 ** _"JEON JUNGKOOK!"_**

 ** _Atensi orang-orang tertuju pada Irene, dilanjutkan pada arah pandang gadis cantik itu. Pekikan panik orang-orang menyusul dalam sepersekian detik._**

 ** _Di atas sana Jungkook hanya menatap kosong daratan luas di bawahnya juga orang-orang yang nampak mengecil dari skala seharusnya._** **** ** _Begitu pula dengan orang-orang di bawahnya. Mereka tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jungkook karena jarak 60 meter terbentang di antara mereka kecuali Irene yang mengingat jelas bentuk tubuh Jungkook._**

 ** _Dengan jemari bergetar Irene menghubungi speed dial 1 di ponselnya yakni 119 sambil sesekali mendongak memastikan Jungkook masih berada di tempatnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti meracau seolah racauannya adalah mantra yang dapat memutarbalikkan waktu agar ia dapat kembali pada situasi dimana ia tengah bersama Bogum kala pemuda tinggi itu menyatakan perasaannya. Namun semua itu mustahil._**

 ** _Gadis ini kalut antara menunggu bantuan atau memilih menghancurkan otot kakinya dengan berlari menuju lantai 20. Ia takut apabila ketika ia mulai berlari, bunyi debuman tubuh Jungkook yang menghantam lantai juga teriakan yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Karena itulah ia memilih menunggu._**

 ** _Teriakan orang-orang yang meminta Jungkook agar jangan melompat memenuhi gendang telinganya. Namun itu hanya sementara. Karena yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah keheningan dan atensi orang-orang yang beralih pada pemuda berseragam Junior High School dengan pengeras suara di tangannya. Lalu apa?_**

 ** _Pemuda itu baru saja meneriakkan kalimat yang berbeda 180 derajat dari kalimat yang keluar dari bibir orang-orang._**

 ** _"Lompatlah! Kau dengar aku kan?! Lompatlah dari sana!"_**

 ** _Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah._**

 ** _"Kau takut kan?! Sudah 15 menit kau disana. Kau hanya perlu satu langkah lagi untuk mati"_**

 ** _Beralih ke sisi Jungkook yang saat ini tengah tercengang tanpa sanggup membalas kalimat bocah SMP itu. Ia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu pada orang yang ingin bunuh diri._**

 ** _"Jika kau lompat sekarang Noona cantik itu pasti pingsan. Kau tahu berita bagusnya? Setidaknya Noona itu berhenti membuang airmatanya sia-sia untuk pengecut sepertimu!"_**

 ** _Jungkook masih setia dalam keheningannya. Telinganya sibuk menyimak kalimat pemilik suara alto di bawah sana._**

 ** _Sekian detik selanjutnya, pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari posisinya tanpa kata. Dengan langkah pasti Jungkook menjauh dari tempatnya semula._**

 ** _Suara sorakan juga tepuk tangan yang tertuju pada bocah tadi masih dapat didengar oleh Jungkook._**

 ** _Dalam hatinya, Jungkook menetapkan bocah itu sebagai tujuan hidupnya yang baru._**

.

.

"Hyung, berhenti!"

"Bogum hyung, kumohon berhentilah.."

Teriakan Taehyung bagai angin lalu di telinga Bogum. Pemuda itu tengah sibuk memukuli seorang siswa yang terkapar di lantai. Siswa bernametag Lee Yeol itu tersenyum miring seolah pukulan Bogum sama sekali tak menyakitinya. Bogum terdiam sejenak.

"Aku penasaran, kau marah padaku karena aku mencium Taehyung atau karena aku berkencan dengan Irene?", pertanyaan Yeol sukses membuat Bogum terkejut, pun dengan Taehyung. Keterdiaman Bogum membuat airmata tanpa sadar jatuh menuruni pipi mulus Taehyung. Kenapa Bogum tak bisa menjawabnya? Apa mungkin Bogum masih menyukai Irene? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Taehyung.

Hingga Yeol bangkit dari posisinya pun Bogum masih diam. Yeol kembali tersenyum miring. Ia melangkah mendekati Bogum, dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau membuat si manis itu menangis, Bogum-ah. Kurasa dia lebih baik bersama Jungkook. Mereka sama-sama telah dilukai olehmu kan?"

Dengan amat perlahan Bogum menoleh kearah Taehyung. Pemuda manis nyaris cantik itu menatapnya tak percaya dengan wajah basah oleh airmata.

Detik selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Taehyung yang berlari menjauh darinya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, Jungkook ada disana. Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung erat sambil menatap tajam kearah Bogum dan Yeol.

"Aku benar kan? Mereka cocok bersama"

Tanpa sadar hatinya mengiyakan ucapan Yeol.

.

.

Taehyung tak bisa tenang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis cantik di depannya.

Irene. Sepulang sekolah tadi Taehyung tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan gadis itu pun mengajaknya mampir ke sebuah cafe. Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Taehyung memeluk erat gelas milkshakenya.

"Kau masih ingat denganku dan Jungkook kan? 2 tahun tak mungkin membuatmu melupakan kami berdua"

Taehyung tersentak. Sejak kapan gadis ini menyadarinya?

"Omong-omong, saat itu aku belum mengatakan terima kasih padamu karena sudah membujuk Jungkook. _Gumawo ne?",_ senyuman Irene sedikit membuat Taehyung tenang. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tak masalah. Apa yang tadi ingin Noona bicarakan?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak, meraih cangkir latte-nya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Ini tentang Jungkook dan Bogum. Kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka"

" _Huh?",_ Taehyung menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya.

"Kejadian di rumah sakit itu, semua berawal dariku dan Bogum. Jungkook hanya korban."

Taehyung diam tanpa menyela. Dia setia mendengarkan cerita Irene.

"Dulu Bogum menyukaiku, tapi saat itu aku dijodohkan oleh ayahku. Aku menolaknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintai orang lain."

"Jungkook sunbaenim?", terka Taehyung. Irene mengangguk.

"Mereka bersahabat jadi kukira Bogum takkan melukai Jungkook. Namun ternyata aku salah. Mereka berkelahi dan berujung dengan kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Kaki Jungkook terluka parah dan membuatnya tak bisa bermain basket lagi hingga kini.", Irene mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kemarin lusa dia kesakitan? Kenapa noona tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Bogum hyung?!"

Kesal.

Taehyung akui dia sedang kesal saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook harus terluka untuk sebuah kesalahan yang tak dilakukannya? Kenapa Irene begitu egois? Apa mungkin−

"Karena aku mencintainya. Aku terlalu mencintai Bogum hingga aku takut dia akan menyerah jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Manik hitam Taehyung membola,"Bagaimana bisa kau seegois ini?! Kau tak memikirkan Jungkook hyung?!", pekiknya emosi. Ia bahkan melupakan panggilan formal yang harusnya ia katakan. Irene hanya menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung-ah. Karena itu kumohon bahagiakan Jungkook. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu.", pinta Irene penuh harap. Taehyung mendesah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bogum hyung?" Ya, ia harus tetap memikirkan perasaan Bogum. Tak mungkin ia bersama Jungkook sementara Bogum terluka. Meskipun pemuda tinggi itu menyakiti perasaannya tadi.

"Apa mungkin dia masih menyukaiku, Taehyung-ah?", bukannya menjawab, Irene justru balas bertanya. Taehyung menghela nafas lelah.

"Tadi Bogum hyung berkelahi dengan Lee Yeol sunbaenim. Kekasihmu kan? Dia bertanya kenapa Bogum hyung marah, karena dia menciumku atau karena dia kekasihmu dan Bogum hyung hanya diam. Dia tak menjawab.", kening Irene mengernyit bingung.

"Lee Yeol? Aku sudah putus dengannya"

Kali ini justru Taehyung yang bingung. Lalu untuk apa Lee Yeol melakukan itu semua?

Melihat keterdiaman Taehyung, Irene pun kembali bicara.

"Beri aku waktu tiga hari untuk mencari tahu perasaan Bogum sebenarnya. Kau juga kuberi waktu tiga hari untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka", dan Taehyung tak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

Tiga hari adalah waktu yang diperlukan oleh Taehyung untuk menata hati juga pikirannya yang kacau. Kacau berkat Jeon Jungkook dan Park Bogum. Kedua pemuda itu benar-benar berhasil membuat dunianya kacau dan menambah panjang daftar masalah yang harus ia hadapi.

Ucapan Irene tentang mereka berdua masih terngiang di benak Taehyung. Tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Tentang luka Jungkook. Tentang segala penyebab mereka bermusuhan yang sampai kini tak pernah Taehyung ketahui. Taehyung kalut juga bingung. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama memiliki luka yang dalam di hati mereka.

Dan mereka juga membutuhkan dirinya. Taehyung bingung harus menyelamatkan hati siapa terlebih dahulu, karena ia yakin mereka berdua sama-sama tak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

.

.

Jungkook berbaring di atap seperti biasa saat Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sampingnya, mengundang onyx Jungkook untuk membola.

"Hai Sunbae.. Wah disini sejuk.. Pantas saja sunbae suka tidur disini.."

Jungkook masih menatap bingung Taehyung. Rasanya aneh saja melihat pujaan hatinya yang biasanya malu-malu padanya kini malah duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?", tanya Jungkook _to the point_. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya saat telinganya menangkap suara isakan Taehyung.

"Jadi Sunbae tidak suka aku berada disini.."

Panik menyergap Jungkook. Refleks ia menarik bahu Taehyung kemudian memeluknya erat.

"T-tidak. Bukan begitu, Tae.. Hanya saja kau sudah memiliki Bogum, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu bersamaku."

"Tapi sekarang Sunbae bahkan memelukku"

 _Skakmat_. Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook segera melepaskan pelukannya. Taehyung pun tertawa kecil.

"Sunbae benar-benar menyukaiku rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Kau kan cinta pertamaku.", pandangan Jungkook menerawang menatap angkasa.

"Kau lupa ya? Rumah sakit 2 tahun yang lalu.", Mata sipitnya sedikit membola saat mengetahui ingatan itu terlintas di benak Jungkook. Terpujilah otak jeniusnya yang mampu menyimpan semua memorinya.

"Kau menyuruhku melompat saat itu karena membela Irene yang menangis. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mencarimu"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan obsidiannya berusaha menyelami Onyx indah seniornya itu mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Namun Taehyung tak menemukannya. Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar mencarinya selama ini.

Taehyung tidak ingat sejak kapan Jungkook sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya. Dan yang Taehyung rasakan di detik selanjutnya ialah bibir Jungkook telah berada diatas belah bibirnya. Mulanya hanya kecupan, namun kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan meskipun pelan dan lembut. Seolah Jungkook tengah mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya ketika bibir mereka bertemu.

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia tak menolaknya. Bahkan ia hanya diam meskipun mengetahui Bogum tengah melihat mereka dari ambang pintu. Karena sepertinya Taehyung telah jatuh dalam pesona Jungkook.

.

.

"Hyung"

Bogum tak menggubris panggilan Taehyung. Ia hanya diam sambil terus menyusun buku pada rak-rak di depannya. Perpustaan yang sepi membuat suasana menjadi sunyi. Kecuali suara Taehyung yang tak berhenti mencoba mengajak Bogum bicara.

"Hyung, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sekali lagi Taehyung harus menelan pil pahit karena Bogum lagi-lagi mendiamkannya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi memandang sepasang kekasih itu dari sudut ruangan mulai kesal. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendekati dua sejoli itu. Namun belum lengkap langkahnya, matanya sudah mendapati Taehyung yang terjatuh setelah menabrak sudut lemari akibat didorong oleh Bogum. Jungkook segera berlari mendekati Taehyung juga Bogum yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gurat khawatir tampak jelas tergambar di wajah Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

Brak

Jungkook mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Bogum kemudian mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding.

"Setelah aku, kau juga ingin melukai Taehyung heh? Kaliini apa yang ingin kau patahkan? Tangan? Kakinya? Atau hatinya?"

Untaian kalimat sarat sarkasme yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook benar-benar tepat menikam hati Bogum. Dengan tubuh bergetar, sekilas Bogum melirik Taehyung yang kesakitan.

"D-darah", lirih Bogum pelan membuat Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Taehyung- dia berdarah. B-bawa dia"

Jungkook segera menoleh kearah Taehyung. Dan benar saja, cairan merah merembes pada bagian lengan seragam Taehyung. Dengan cepat Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang tampak pucat dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Sepersekian detik selanjutnya, pemuda manis itu telah ambruk di pelukan Jungkook.

"Tae?"

"Taehyung-ah sadarlah.."

Jungkook berkali-kali memanggil nama Taehyung juga menepuk pipinya frekuentif, namun pemuda manis itu masih setia memejamkan matanya. Onyx Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Dengan sigap Jungkook membawa tubuh Taehyung di antara kedua lengan kekarnya, membawanya untuk mendapat pertolongan.

.

.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan sejak Bogum dan Irene sampai ke taman ini. Hanya semilir angin yang menemani mereka.

"Bogum-ah, mianhae", akhirnya Irene memutuskan untuk memulai bicara.

"Maaf karena dulu aku menolakmu. Aku melakukannya bukan karena Jungkook, tapi karena aku dijodohkan"

Bogum memang hanya diam, namun mata sipitnya membola.

"Lee Yeol, aku dijodohkan dengannya. Aku sangat menyesal pada Jungkook karena membawanya dalam masalahku. Dia pernah mencoba bunuh diri saat itu tapi kau tahu? Taehyung menyelamatkannya."

Bogum masih setia dalam keterdiamannya, namun telinganya menangkap setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Irene. Bayangan Jungkook yang kesakitan terlintas di benaknya.

"Tapi akhirnya aku dan Yeol menolak perjodohannya. Saat aku ingin kembali bersamamu, aku sadar aku sudah terlambat. Kau berkencan dengan Taehyung. Dan aku kembali melukai Jungkook yang sama sekali tak bersalah."

Irene menggenggam jemari Bogum, membuat atensi pemuda itu terarah padanya.

"Tanyakan hatimu, Bogum-ah. Apa kau memang mencintai Taehyung atau dia hanya pelampiasan saja? Aku benar-benar bersalah pada Jungkook, dan aku ingin dia bahagia bersama Taehyung. Taehyung juga menyukainya kan? Kumohon Bogum-ah.. Aku mencintaimu..", kalimat terakhir Irene sukses membuat jantung Bogum berdegup kencang. Jadi selama ini cintanya terbalas? Namun ia juga masih mencintai Taehyung. Awalnya memang pemuda manis itu hanya pelampiasan namun akhirnya ia mencintainya.

"Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang, tapi kuharap kau benar-benar memikirkannya Bogum-ah", ujar Irene lalu mengecup bibir Bogum pelan.

.

.

Taehyung menapakkan kakinya di tempat dimana Ji Eun Tak dan Kim Shin bertemu. Sebuah pantai di daerah Jumunjin. Ia tak menyangka pemandangan disini jauh lebih indah dari yang ditampilkan di drama, meskipun ia sedikit kedinginan karena angin yang berhembus.

Sepi. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang ditangkap oleh telinganya. Taehyung memeluk lengannya sendiri demi menghalau rasa dingin yang menjilat kulitnya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Kau tak mengharapkan Goblin akan datang menemanimu bukan?", Taehyung menoleh lalu mendengus.

"Aku ingin kemari bersama kekasihku tapi sayangnya aku sudah putus dari Bogum hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sunbae?"

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh ramping Taehyung.

"Berlibur sebelum ujian akhir. Tapi bukankah kau disini bersama kekasihmu?"

Kening Taehyung berkerut lalu ia mendengus lagi, "Matamu masih normal kan sunbae? Dimana kekasihku yang kau bilang itu huh? Dimana? Dimana?", kesal Taehyung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan lalu meraih bahu Taehyung agar menghadap kearahnya. Ia kemudian membawa tangannya demi menangkup pipi Taehyung agar pemuda manis itu menatapnya. Pemuda tampan itu lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Disini. Aku"

Terkutuklah dua kata itu karena berhasil membuat darahnya naik hingga pipinya merona. Beruntung Jungkook tengah menangkup pipinya sehingga pemuda tampan itu tak mendapati pipinya yang semerah tomat.

Jungkook lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil meraih tubuh ramping Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menolak?"

"Tidak", jawab Jungkook cepat.

"Okay, baiklah", Taehyung membawa lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda tampan itu.

"Hey Tae", panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Hatinya bergetar mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia meraih tengkuk Jungkook agar pemuda tampan itu menunduk lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia dapat merasakan Jungkook yang terkejut namun akhirnya pemuda itu melumat lembut bibirnya.

Bagi Taehyung kisah cintanya jauh lebih romantis dari Euntak dan Kim Shin. Ia memang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Bogum, namun ia juga mengucapkan selamat datang pada penghuni baru relung hatinya.

Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

END


End file.
